Maximum Ride The End Chapter 1
by Maximumridefan123
Summary: This is a fan fiction of the Maximum Ride series


ONE

" _Max!" _

_I whipped around at the sound of my voice. _

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My ex - boyfriend, first and only love and my ex - best friend was standing 10 feet away looking at me._

" _FANG? I thought you left to 'kill the plant at the roots'?" I replied my voice shaking._

" _Yeah, well. I wanted to come back and tell you something" he said giving me his lopsided smile that was 100% certain to make my heart skip a beat._

" _Go on then"_

_Then his eyes became serious, " Max, I still love you. I only left because me and you being together was making the Flock fall apart. It killed me to leave. I still want to be with you. If you prefer me to ivory boy Dylan"_

_I stared at him and I had to clear my throat and blink a couple times to stop the tears I could feel coming, " Fang, you left. You replaced me with me. I thought you didn't love me anymore and I cried myself to sleep over you. Are you su-" I didn't get to finish. His lips met mine and as soon as they did I felt so happy I couldn't stop the tears pouring down my face. I could feel Fangs heat radiating out and I could feel his arms sliding up my back between my wings. We kept kissing as the light began to fade and turn into night…_

My eyes snapped open and I was sure I was in the forest not my warm bed. Then it hit me. It was a dream. I could still feel his warmth and my tears really began this time. " Max? Can I come in?" Angel. " S-sure" I answered my voice shaking because of the tears. " I was looking thr- Max? Are you alright?" Angel asked worried. " Yeah…No" I sobbed, really and truly crying now. Angel came over and I sat up so she could sit next to me. She put her small arms around me and looked up at my face with her huge blue eyes. " Oh." That was all it took to tell me that she had read my mind and knew what happened in the dream. " Max _you_ must still love him if your having dreams about him" She said " I d-". She cut me off, " I know you do love him Max. I know you miss him. We all do. Everyone knows how its made you feel. I know that you don't want to love Dylan, you want to stay loving Fang and I also know that you want him back and that you need him. I'm sorry this has happened. But it will get better, I promise." She told me solemnly.

Oh, your probably all wondering how Angel came back since she was in the blast that happened in the city of love. Well, she came back…

_After sitting down and being quiet or three days, the flock couldn't bear sitting around thinking about Angel. So we all went out. Flying was the only thing that kinda kept our minds off of Angel. _

_Suddenly we heard a voice. " Help!" I knew that voice anywhere. "ANGEl!" We all cried. Two minutes later we were diving down and skidding to a halt where the voice was from. _

_The sight was terrible. The hospital Angel was in had no windows. There was blood smeared across the walls and Angel was restrained against a wall amongst all the dust. The most terrible thing was the weapon in front of Angel. It look like a bow and arrow but there was a camera connected to it. My brain figured out what it meant in a second. One move and Angel was dead. She already had cuts and slashes across her body. " Hello. Come to save your precious ickle baby?" I turned and saw a familiar voice from the hallway. " Ari? You died though." Nudge squeaked. " Yeah well, I just don't die. HA HA HA" As his manic laugh filled the room I knew that he wasn't the Ari that had stayed with us a year ago. " Well, I guess I'm gonna have to sort that out" I snarled as I launched myself at him. I knocked him to the floor and I kicked him in the stomach as hard as could. He sprung up with a roar and morphed. His claws slashed across my face and my head whipped to the side. He dodged my roundhouse kicked and ran toward Angel. He grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it in front of the camera so the arrow was released. I was up before he threw and I jumped in front of the arrow before it hit her. " MAX!" Shouted several voices at once. Of course I wasn't just gonna die that easy. Moving as fast as someone only with lightning fast reflexes could, I grabbed the arrow and launched it at Ari. As it connected into his body we were already out the door and heading home as fast as we could…_

As I came back to the present, Angel was still looking at me. " Get dressed and we'll go for a fly" She said. " Kay" I mumbled.

Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed and we were all out flying. Suddenly, it felt like an explosion was going on in my head. _Oh no not this again_ I thought. I opened my mouth to tell the flock that I was having one of the headaches that had happened ages ago but I didn't get that far. It was just too much pain. My wings folded and I dropped through the clouds. Again. I couldn't even open my wings because of the pain. With the tears streaming down my face I fell, fell, fell, hoping the ground was coming fast. Death would be heaven on earth right now. Suddenly I fell with a thump into a pair of hard, warm, familiar arms. I opened my eyes and nearly fainted.


End file.
